


Gym Rats

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gym Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Riding, Smut, cashton call each other babe, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the only two in the gym. That happened sometimes. Sometimes, there would be body guards there working out too, sometimes Luke would join them, very rarely Michael would be there. But every now and then, it would just be Calum and Ashton, working out on machines across the gym from each other. </p>
<p>Or; Cashton fic based off of this picture I found one time on Tumblr that I haven't been able to find again, where Calum and Ashton have sex in a gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Rats

They were the only two in the gym. That happened sometimes. Sometimes, there would be body guards there working out too, sometimes Luke would join them, very rarely Michael would be there. But every now and then, it would just be Calum and Ashton, working out on machines across the gym from each other. 

Like today. Calum was bench pressing 230 pounds, and Ashton was on the opposite side of the room, running on a treadmill. Ashton was getting tired, sweat dripping from his wavy fringe. His left earphone kept falling out, so he decided to call it a day. He checked his phone. He'd already been in the gym for three hours. And he had a text. From Calum. 

Ashton opened the message and saw that it was a picture. So he clicked on it and watched as the loading sign spun in a circle. Finally, it loaded and revealed a picture of Calum, from the waist down,sitting on a bench, shoes kicked off in front of him. Except, his dick was hard, and Calum was holding it through his gym shorts. They were pulled down slightly to reveal a trail of hair leading into the shorts. 

"Fuck," Ashton whispered, feeling his dick twitch. 

Then he got another text from Calum that said, "Come help? ;)"

Ashton was across the room in an instant, finding Calum sitting on the bench with his legs apart, his hand slowly rubbing over his clothed dick, and a smirk on his face. 

"I knew that'd get your attention," he said cockily. 

Ashton shook his head. "Shut the fuck up," he groaned, surging forward, crawling into Calum's lap, with his knees on either side of his hips. He attacked Calum's lips with his own, hungrily bighting at the lower one, and then shoving his tongue into Calum's mouth. He ground his hips down and groaned. 

"How did you get hard anyway?" Ashton asked. 

"I was working out, and I could hear you breathing across the room, and all I could think about was you panting like that while you were sitting in my lap, riding me right here, where anyone could walk in," Calum told him in a low voice. 

Ashton swore under his breath and grabbed Calum's dick through his shorts. "I want these off," he said. 

Calum just nodded, pushing Ashton off his lap to pull his shorts down his thighs and his shirt over his head. Ashton did the same, taking his shorts right off, and crawling back onto Calum's lap. He ground their dicks together, kissing Calum hard and fast. 

"Can I open you up, babe?" Calum asked.

Ashton nodded, and Calum put two fingers in Ashton's mouth. Once they were wet enough, Calum pulled them out and reached around Ashton's back. He opened Ashton up until he was moaning, "Cal, babe, I'm good. I'm ready. Need you so badly."

Calum swore and nodded, as Ashton lifted himself up and licked his hand, before grabbed Calum's dick, covering it in spit and guiding it inside of himself. He took a minute to adjust, and Calum tried as hard as possible not to thrust his hips up before Ashton was ready.

But then Ashton started moving, taking Calum all the way in and then pulling off again. He put his hand on the weight machine behind Calum's head to steady himself as he set up a pace, bouncing in Calum's lap. 

Calum put his hands on Ashton's hips, steadying him and Ashton moved around, searching for the perfect angle. 

Ashton suddenly clenched around Calum, letting out a moan and a stream of quiet curse words. 

"Yes, babe, right there. Oh my god, yes. Fuck yes," Ashton babbled. 

Calum snapped his hips up to meet Ashton's, leaning in close and wrapping his hands around his back. His nails dug into Ashton's shoulder blades, pulling a moan out of the older boy. 

"Fuck," Ashton groaned. "Goddammit. I'm gonna... Oh my god, I'm so fucking close, babe."

"Me too, baby. Go ahead," Calum encouraged, reaching for Ashton's dick. 

Ashton shook his head and hit Calum's hand away. "No. No, I want you to go first. I wanna feel you inside me. And then I'll come."

"Fuck. Okay, babe. That's so fucking hot." 

Ashton continued to drop himself down onto Calum, their hips slapping together, speeding up now, and clenching around Calum. 

It wasn't long before Calum came, groaning and burying his face in Ashton neck, biting down on it and pulling a moan from his throat. 

"You feel so good inside me, babe," Ashton groaned, feeling so close he could probably drop over the edge with a single touch of his dick.

Ashton pulled Calum out, resituating himself so he was straddling Calum's hips again, both of their dicks trapped between their stomachs, rubbing together. 

Then he heard the sound of the door opening and voices - Luke and Michael - chatting. Ashton stopped for a second, but then he realized that they were out of the way enough that they wouldn't be seen, so he continued on, grinding on Calum. 

"Babe," Calum warned. 

"I know, I don't care. I'm so fucking close."

Calum wrapped his hand around Ashton's dick, gave it three pumps, and Ashton jerked himself up into Calum's hand, and he was done. He was coming all over Calum's chest, and spewing profanities. 

"Fuck," Ashton said, getting up off of Calum. "Babe, that was spectacular." He kissed Calum on the mouth, hands on either side of his face, and then bent down to pick up his clothes. 

Calum lazily pulled his shorts back up and tucked his dick away. "We should do that here more often," he muttered. 

"No, you definitely shouldn't," came a voice from behind Ashton. 

They both looked at the source of the sound and found Luke and Michael standing there. Calum suddenly remembered the come all over his chest, dripping down to his stomach, and quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor. 

"Why the fuck would you do that here?” Michael asked. 

"Anyone could've walked in, guys," Luke added. "What if a security guard walked in?"

"Yeah, he could've thought someone was being murdered with the way Ashton was screaming," Michael teased. 

"Shut up," Ashton blushed. 

"Like it's worse then you two fucking in the bathroom of a club," calum argued. "Which literally anyone could walk in on. Fans. Paps. Me. Because I have, like, eight times. I've also had to listen to Michael tell me about shoving Luke against a wall and fucking him slowly for three hours, and have I ever complained?"

"Yes," Michael said, but everyone ignored him. 

"Michael!" Luke exclaimed, angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you tell him that?" 

"He's my best friend," Michael tried to defend himself, but it backfired. 

"Hey!" Ashton and Luke both yelled indignantly. 

"Wait, wait," Ashton cut in. "Was he telling you about fucking Luke against a wall for three hours, or was he fucking Luke against a wall for three hours?"

"That's none of your business!" Luke shouted at the same time Michael said, "The second one."

That earned him a hit on the shoulder from Luke. 

"What are you guys even doing here?" Calum asked. "I'm assuming you weren't going to work out." 

"We were looking for you, actually," Luke said. "We were gonna ask if you wanted to go to dinner, but maybe we won't ask now."

"C'mon," Ashton sighed. "Stop being babies, and let's go get food." 

Calum put his shirt back on and said, "We'll need showers first."

Michael gagged, so Ashton added, "Because we were working out! We're all sweaty!"

Calum replied with, "Yeah, that. Also, I have jizz all over my chest."

Everyone groaned.


End file.
